


Only A Matter Of Time

by TalaMayari (orphan_account)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, anathema and newt are together but im not tagging them because its barely there, brief mention on christian themes, but i edited this enough i think, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TalaMayari
Summary: In which two Supernatural Entities share tea and a somewhat philosophical conversation.





	Only A Matter Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written a fanfic in 1321941 years so to yeet the years of inactivity, I bring you my first GO fanfic!  
I read the book back in 2009 and loved it and now watching the mini series, I love it even more now.
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Millerizo, a fantastic artist and friend

It wasn’t supposed to be a problem really. It had just been a casual invitation to another afternoon tea at the humble abode of a witch and a not-computer-engineer with a gang of 11 year olds tagging along.

So really, it was going to be a pleasant day.

Or rather, it would have been, had the demon not woken up with a hangover.

“Honestly my dear, you knew we we’re going to Tadfield today, the least you could have done was to sober up last night!” Aziraphale huffed, taking a turn to the left. Once every year or so, Crowley would let Aziraphale take the wheel, which is to say never again.  [1] The demon was currently lounging on the seat next to him curled up in his serpentine form. If a snake could look smug, that was definitely what Crowley was going for.

“And _whossse_ idea was it to crack open the wine?” The serpent hissed.

“Yours!”

“Oh right.”

For some reason, every time Anathema would invite the two to a casual meeting, Crowley would find a way to be a little more difficult the day before. Aziraphale hadn’t really been keeping score until he noticed that this had been the fifth time in a row. What made this situation much more peculiar was the fact that Crowley let him drive the Bentley and he wasn’t making any snide comments with how ridiculously slow [2]they were going.

When they finally arrived at the cottage, Crowley, no longer bound to the alcohol’s curse, slithered onto Aziraphale’s shoulders and draped himself there.

“Oh really now, my dear. Don’t you think you should now be in your usual corporation?” Aziraphale said, though not really seeming bothered. Before the demon could retort, the doors to the cottage burst open and the Them ran to meet the two supernatural entities.

“Oh, _wicked_!” Brian said in awe, his eyes twinkling at the sight of Crowley’s snake form.

“_I_ heard that the red bellied black snakes are one of the most poisonous snakes in the entire world!” Wensleydale remarked.

“They’re _not_ poisonous. They’re venomous. There’s a clear difference between the two.” Pepper countered.

“Does it matter, though? If one way or another you die, there isn’t much you could do anymore.” Adam commented.

As much as he loved the attention, the benefits [3]of staying as a wily ol' serpent began to wane and he immediately slithered off Aziraphale to turn back into his usual corporation. Two figures followed through the door and the angel and the demon were greeted by the new(ish) couple.

“Glad you two could make it! We were beginning to think you two wouldn’t be able to come because you both usually arrive 30 minutes earlier.” Anathema said, ushering everyone back in.

“He drove.” The demon gestured toward the beaming angel.

“Meaning we followed the proper speed limit coming here to Tadfield.”

-

It was a lovely afternoon tea. Anathema and Newt made a rather delightful array of treats accompanied with luxurious tea.  [4] Stories and laughter were shared, along with the casual remarks on the Current Political State of the UK.  [5] It wasn’t that long [6] until the two had to bid farewell to go back to Soho, London.

“Next time again?” Newt smiled, ushering them outside the door.

“Oh definitely.” Aziraphale nodded. “It is always a delight to have tea with all of you.” Crowley gave a wary look at the angel before nodding a goodbye to the others.

“Get in angel, I’m driving.”

“Oh thank heavens.”

As the usual driver was finally on his designated seat, the Bentley sped off back into London. It would have been a rather silent drive back had the fussy angel stopped yelling about the demon Going Too Fast For Him.

The two eventually arrived and went up to Crowley’s posh flat in one piece. What once was a rather cold and foreboding fortress was now a cozy nest, filled with the smell of the old pages from Aziraphale’s books [7] and the pristine greenery of Crowley’s terrified plants.

“Well that was exhausting.” Crowley said, sinking down on the out-of-place tartan sofa [8]where Aziraphale was also seated. He let his legs drape over Aziraphale’s lap and miracled themselves some fine wine to drink. It was one of their usual nights with Crowley just lounging and basking in the peaceful silence and Aziraphale reading another of his dusty tomes. The demon could already feel himself dozing off when he heard the angel’s book shut.

“We off to bed now, angel?” He asked, his feet swinging back to his own side, as he edged slightly towards Aziraphale. The angel shook his head.

“Aziraphale?”

“Do you hold any ill feelings towards Adam and the others?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley gave him a questioning stare.

“No? Sure there's the bit about Armageddont and almost murdering the 11 year old Antichrist but it's all done now, isn't it? Why, do _you_ have anything against them?”

“What? No! It’s just. For the past few invitations, you always seemed to be… Not up to it.” Aziraphale murmured. “I know I should have run their invitations through you first but every time you're the one to pick up the phone, you refuse their invitation even if we have nothing to do.”

“Oh you _know_ there’s always something to _do_.”[9]

“Crowley! You know what I mean.”

The demon laughed, the sound echoing throughout the room. It died down a little too quickly though when he saw the still ever questioning look of the angel. He sighed.

“Look, it’s not that I don’t like them. It’s just.”

“Just what?”

Crowley looked at Aziraphale, noting the earnest yet puzzled eyes of the angel, before turning away.

“Do you remember Shakespeare? Wilde? Twain?”

“Oh yes, they were rather delightful authors! It was always a treat getting to spend time with them even if there was no business to be had." Aziraphale smiled. "I don't think I've ever mentioned this to you before but there have been many-"

Aziraphale’s eyes suddenly widened.

“Oh no dearest… You don't... Crowley do you think I’m going to replace you with _them_?”

“What, no! That’sss not what I meant!” [10]

“Then whatever do you mean, dear boy?”

There was a beat that followed and before Aziraphale could ask again, Crowley said,

“They’re mortal, angel.”

Aziraphale’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Yes, I’m quite aware they’re mortal, but-”

“Do you remember what happened after each of them died? And I don’t mean in the way that they still live through their words but in the way how it made you feel.”

“Oh.”

“Exactly.”

There was a sudden silence that fell between the two of them. Where Aziraphale always had a fondness to be close to humans in the more personal sense, Crowley tended to have a more distant relationship with them. Yes, he found their creativity and imagination appealing, but for him, it was better to watch it all from the distance. He knew it was rather cruel to end the night with a melancholic thought but he was tired of his angel mourning the loss of beings whose lifespans were too short. Too transient. Crowley was about to get up when Aziraphale’s hand catches his wrist.

“There’s beauty in it though.” Aziraphale said softly. “There’s beauty in their mortality.” His hand trailed from his wrist to wrap around Crowley’s.

“It is true, that their lives are but a blink in comparison to ours, but maybe that’s what makes it beautiful.” Crowley turned to look at the angel, the soft blue eyes gazing back to his yellow serpentine ones.

“It will hurt again, you know.”

“I know.”

“They’ll eventually grow old.”

“I know.”

“And then they’ll die.”

“I know.”

The two stayed silent, their hands still entwined. Aziraphale leaned towards the other and rested his head on his shoulder.

“But they don’t truly die, do they? The promise. The promise of the Almighty that was bestowed upon the son to be shared. The promise of the resurrection. Life after death."

“But you won’t exactly get to talk to them and have tea with them again.”

“They’ll still exist won’t they?” Aziraphale tilted his head a little to look up at Crowley. “ Perhaps we may never be able to do the things we used to when they were still bound to their bodies, but they would then be in the loving embrace of the Almighty.”

“Or the fiery pitsss of hell.”

“Really now, Crowley?”

“What, it’s not like we know what’s going to happen. Ineffable plan right?”

Aziraphale sighed. The sudden shift of mood didn't escape Crowley as he felt a bit of guilt from his pessimism.

“Then again, you’ve always had a penchant for knowing who goes where.” Crowley said nonchalantly.

Aziraphale looked back to him and smiled. It was a wonderful smile. A smile he knew that had they ever been mortal, he would have always made sure it would stay there until they took their last breath.

“To bed then?”

“No.” Aziraphale closed his eyes. “I think I would like to stay like this, just a little bit longer.”

Crowley’s eyes softened. “Alright, love.”

He placed a kiss on the angel’s temple.

“We have all the time in the world.”

\--

Footnotes: 

11If Crowley could take 15 minutes to get to a location, it would take Aziraphale approximately 3 hours. The first being having to go over the manual, the second having to stop every few minutes or so to ask for directions, the third because he was just Quite Bad At Driving. [return to text]/p>

22 That is to say the legal speed limit.[return to text]

33 Benefits being he did not have to explain the difference between poisonous or venomous as the Them were looking at him with sparkling eyes to further disperse any doubt. Also, he wasn’t entirely sure himself either. But the author wants to clarify: venom is to be injected whereas poison is to be ingested.[return to text]

44 A miracle created by an angel who was very particular with the tea he ingests. [return to text]

55 Remarks made by Crowley. Particularly Brexit. Which he orchestrated. And maybe regret.[return to text]

66 One must remember that time is immaterial to supernatural entities. Something that bridged from teatime to I Think My Parents Will Not Be Pleased To Know We Already Had Dinner was definitely long for mortal standards. [return to text]

77 There was a rather fussy argument on whose living space was to be shared and it was only through Crowley’s compelling argument that Aziraphale would have more justifiable reason as to why his hours were erratic. This meant he wouldn’t have to pretend he couldn’t hear somebody knocking to ask if they had a rather rare piece of literature that Aziraphale would rather be discorporated than to sell it. Which was a lot considering he was now in Heaven’s Bad Books.[return to text]

88 Yet another fussy argument the two shared, with Aziraphale winning by giving the signature “Oh Please Crowley, Miracle Away The Stain on My Coat” look that the world was blessed to see in Episode 1.[return to text]

99 This could either refer to doing certain activities that require the use of limbs to do something rather engaging. Like Rugby.[return to text]

1010 It’s truly not what Crowley meant but he’ll be blessed if he said he never thought of creating a demonic miracle that meant the demise of certain authors Aziraphale associated himself with. He was not jealous. Especially not of Oscar Wilde.[return to text]

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make something more romantic or erotic next time, just you wait!!!


End file.
